


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Космические апостолы.

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Midi<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Космические апостолы.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны:  
> Д. Биленкин, "Космический бог"

**Название:** Космические апостолы  
 **Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Размер:** миди, 4273 слова  
 **Канон:** Д. Биленкин, "Космический бог"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Полынов, Крис, ОМП, ОЖП  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** приключения  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Пират и «космический бог» Гюисманс, мечтавший о мировом господстве, мертв. Но после богов остаются апостолы.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** в тексте использовалась тема странных звуков в Киеве и загадочных толчков земли в Петербурге.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Космические апостолы"

— Мы не заинтересованы, чтобы о случае с «Антиноем» узнала широкая общественность, — очень веско сказал человек, единственный из всех, кто не представился. — Межпланетарные перелеты и так одни из самых опасных, информация о космических пиратах может вызвать массовый отказ граждан от космического туризма, не считая повышения цен на страховки. Это убытки, и убытки огромные.   
Полынов слушал молча, изредка поднимая глаза на говорящего, эти коммерческие интересы были ему неприятны. Но перебивать собеседников он считал невежливым.  
— Ну, стоит ли поднимать шум из-за одного сумасшедшего с кучкой маргиналов, которые возомнили себя богами? — проникновенно сказал толстенький владелец «Антиноя», приложив для убедительности руку к пиджаку в районе сердца. — Мы убедительно просим вас, господин Полынов, воздержаться от упоминания о пиратах в интервью, которые, несомненно, у вас захотят взять средства массовой информации. Зачем нужны паника и повальные сокращения в отрасли космического туризма? Пострадают ведь ни в чем не повинные люди, простые рабочие, служащие. Я уверен, — он оглянулся назад в поисках поддержки, — точнее, мы все уверены, что подобный инцидент больше не повторится.  
Полынов вскинул голову.  
— Почему? — спросил он.  
— Что — почему? — не понял владелец.  
— Почему вы уверены, что он не повторится? — с любопытством поинтересовался Полынов. — Вы можете гарантировать, что где-то в поясе астероидов не ждет следующего несчастливца новый «Ван Эйк» с новым Гюисмансом и кучкой бандитов?  
— Это уже из области фантастики, — засмеялся толстяк. — А мы здравомыслящие люди и знаем — что бывает редко, то бывает редко. Сейчас мы обращаемся к вашему гуманизму, и как врача, и как психолога.  
— Хорошо, — Полынов давно уже понял, к чему клонят его высокие собеседники. — Считайте, что мы договорились. Ради людей.

Крис повисла у него на руке, как только он появился в коридоре.  
— Они такие важные, — сказала она, — что я даже испугалась. Я никогда раньше не разговаривала с таким количеством людей, они хотели знать все про всех, и я… я обещала, что никому не скажу про пиратов. Это я плохо сделала, да, Андрей?  
— Нет, ты сделала правильно, — он улыбнулся ей и сам взял ее под руку. — Паника у людей — последнее дело. Сейчас поужинаем где-нибудь, а вечером я сдам тебя на руки твоим родственникам.   
— Я им позвонила и сказала, что заказала нам билеты до Санта-Клары на поезд.   
— Найт тебя, небось, заждался, овчарки самые умные из всех собак, скучают как люди…  
— Андрей, я не хочу в Санта-Клару.  
— Что за новости?  
— Я хочу поехать с тобой, — сказала Крис, отчаянно покраснев. — Мне всегда мечталось... Я так люблю Чехова  
— Я помню, — засмеялся Полынов. — И Экзюпери, и Хемингуэя.   
— Я уже взрослая и могу сама решать, куда мне ездить на каникулах. Если ты не возьмешь меня, я поеду одна. Знаешь, после пиратов мне уже ничего не страшно.  
— А как же родители?  
— Я им письмо напишу.  
Полынов посмотрел на ее сведенные брови, представил себя с ней, смеющейся, в Пушкинских Горах поедающим мороженое — и отогнал видение, похлопал ее по руке.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Я уже пообещал твоим родителям привезти тебя в целости и сохранности, и я это сделаю.

В поезде он развернул газету и на первой же странице прочитал, что, по данным произведенного страховой компанией, расследования в «Антиной» угодил метеорит, из-за чего корабль потерял управление и совершил вынужденную посадку в поясе астероидов. Усилиями экипажа был подан сигнал бедствия, и за пострадавшими прибыла помощь. К сожалению, не обошлось без жертв, но все компенсации семьям пострадавших будут выплачены быстро и в полном объеме.  
Полынов показал газету Крис.  
— Оперативно замяли, — с усмешкой сказал он. — Профессионалы.  
Неожиданно и пронзительно взвизгнули тормоза, поезд совершил какой-то дикий рывок и остановился, с багажных полок попадала кладь. Угрожающим красным цветом замигал знак аварийной остановки. Ремни удержали на месте послушных пассажиров, непослушные оглашали воздух ругательствами.  
— Крис, ты цела? — с тревогой спросил Полынов, сбрасывая с себя чей-то баул.  
— Цела, — ответила Крис, поднимаясь с пола. — Что случилось?  
— Сейчас выясним. Оставайся здесь, никуда не уходи.  
Он встал и быстро пошел по проходу.  
— Помощь нужна? — громко спрашивал он. — Я врач. Пострадавшие есть?  
К счастью, пострадавших не было. Проводники высыпали из вагонов и стояли вдоль поезда, глядя на большой провал грунта под рельсами. Земля просела большой воронкой, в глубине ее была чернота, уходившая далеко вниз. Не затормози поезд вовремя, крушение было бы куда катастрофичнее.  
— Ничего себе! — высказался один из проводников, вытирая лоб. — Похоже на оползень.  
— Землетрясение, что ли? — спросил другой, пожилой и опытный. — Зона вроде бы не сейсмоопасная. Но дальше сегодня не проедем, факт.   
— А как сейчас поймешь, какая зона опасная, а какая нет? — отозвался другой. — У моего шурина в центре города такая вот штука дом сожрала. Сказали, карстовая воронка. А какой вот тут карст? Врут нам все, небось вояки опять что-нибудь намутили, да они разве скажут? Эх, что за чертовщина творится с матушкой Землей…   
— Из города к нам транспорт выслали, — сказал проводник, выглянувший из окна. — Они уже знают. 

Город был маленьким и провинциальным, ближайший крупный центр был в нескольких часах езды по шоссе, но прокатные автомобили мгновенно кончились, и единственная гостиница городка забилась сердитыми пассажирами поезда до отказа. Полынову и Крис достался один номер на двоих, и то только потому, что Крис была обаятельна с портье, остальных селили по четверо в один — состав был немаленький.  
— Вода есть, кровать есть, спасибо вам, мисс Макайен, — улыбнулся Полынов. — Вполне комфортно доживем до завтрашнего вечера. Осталось решить вопрос с питанием. На местную кухню надеяться нечего, она на такой наплыв посетителей не рассчитана, так что можем прогуляться по городу в поисках ресторанчика.  
— Ты меня приглашаешь? — засмеялась Крис. — Как мило! А я возьму и не откажусь.

Они шли по узким пыльным улочкам, держась за руки, и Полынов думал, что ему будет жаль, когда она вернется в свой городок на другом от него краю земного шара, к маме, папе и дружелюбной овчарке Найту, и все, что они пережили вместе, останется только в памяти, да и то с каждым днем будет тускнеть. Молодость — великая сила, когда нужно забыть мрачные и неприятные события. А вот он будет помнить.  
— Это неправильно, что все кончится вот так, обыкновенно, — сказала вдруг Крис вслух, словно прочитав его мысли. — Ты обязательно должен будешь приехать ко мне в гости. Ты спас мне жизнь на астероиде, я хочу, чтобы все об этом знали, какой ты замечательный. Иначе несправедливо.   
Полынов почувствовал, как ее рука дрожит. Он сжал ее сильнее и неожиданно понял, что Крис к этой дрожи не имеет отношения — какая-то странная вибрация исходила из земли и передавалась по всему телу.  
— Андрей, ты чувствуешь? — с испугом спросила Крис. — Что это такое?  
— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Если тут было землетрясение, то, возможно, какие-то афтершоки…  
Вибрация усилилась.  
И вдруг в доме рядом с ними брызнули стекла верхнего этажа. С отвратительным треском по стене полоснула трещина, полетели куски сайдинга. Кто-то закричал, из домов на улицу стали выскакивать люди. С давно не ремонтированных фасадов начала отлетать штукатурка.  
— Отойдите дальше, — крикнул Полынов. — Дальше от домов.   
Люди отхлынули по направлению к площади, но одна женщина осталась стоять как столб, в черной одежде, словно жрица какого-то неведомого культа.  
— Началось! — с восторгом произнесла она, вскинув руки вверх. — «Горе, горе, горе живущим на земле от остальных трубных голосов трех Ангелов, которые будут трубить!»  
И, словно в подтверждение ее слов, по улицам прокатился мощный низкий звук какой-то необыкновенной тональности.   
— Покайтесь! — продолжала женщина, — Придите и поклонитесь Господу нашему, пока есть время! Обратите свои глаза на спасение от скверны, в которой вы пребываете!   
Звук повторился. Крис огромными глазами посмотрела на Полынова.  
— Что это было? — спросила она. — Какой ужасный звук! Андрей, мне страшно.  
Люди притихли, и, будто в насмешку над ними, трубный звук в третий раз прокатился над улицами города. Полынов напряженно слушал, пытаясь понять, на что это больше всего похоже. Воображение упорно рисовало огромную металлическую трубу, в которую дул неведомый музыкант, знающий только одну ноту.   
— Господь грядет! — вдруг завопила пророчица в черном.   
С кем-то в толпе сделалась истерика. Полынов обернулся к пророчице, но женщина уже исчезла с места событий. Он увидел, как толпу расталкивали трое мужчин с самодельными повязками на рукавах, они что-то спрашивали у очевидцев, что-то записывали, и их вид, такой основательный и надежный, успокоил людей. Землетрясений не повторялось, и потихоньку люди стали расходиться.   
Закончив на площади, дружинники, как их окрестил про себя Полынов, направились к ним.  
— Нет пострадавших? — спросил один из них, очень уставший на вид пожилой человек.  
Полынов покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я бы оказал первую помощь, я врач, — сказал он.  
— Правда? — просветлел лицом пожилой. — А вот у нас нет врача. Вас не затруднит пройти с нами по ближайшим улицам, посмотреть раненых. Вдруг… Это не займет много времени, город у нас маленький.  
Полынов кивнул, посмотрел на Крис, и она тоже кивнула, подтверждая, что он может идти и не беспокоиться за нее.   
Полынов пошел рядом с ними, прислушиваясь к их разговору.  
— Знаю я ее, — продолжил один из парней тему, начатую еще до того, как Полынов к ним присоединился. — Она из этой секты, «Свет перехода» или как там их зовут, из тех, что по домам ходят с журналами и несут всякую чушь. Ко мне приходили, да жена их быстро выставила.  
— И чего хотят? — спросил второй, усатый.  
— Известно чего, — первый скорчил рожу. — Чтобы все вместе с ними богу молились и ждали.  
— Чего ждали-то? Второго пришествия Христа?  
— Они не христиане, — возразил пожилой, слушавший их разговор. — Я разговаривал с ними. У них своя вера. И свой бог. Какой-то космический.  
Полынову показалось, что его огрели дубинкой по голове.  
— Какой у них бог? — переспросил он. — Как вы сказали?  
Первый хохотнул.  
— Космический, — повторил он слова пожилого товарища. — Не то пришелец, не то еще что. Кто поймет… Скажите лучше, как по-вашему, что тут вообще творится?   
— Трудно понять, — уклончиво ответил Полынов. — Похоже на землетрясение, но я не специалист, это мое частное мнение.  
— А звук? Вы его слышали?  
— Говорят, движение тектонических плит иногда сопровождается такими звуками.  
Усатый махнул рукой.  
— Никогда раньше такого не было, а живу я не то чтобы пятнадцать лет на свете и повидал всякое.  
Они обошли ближайшие улицы и вернулись туда, где Полынова ждала Крис, сидя на оградке неработающего фонтанчика на площади.  
— Спасибо за помощь, доктор, — сказал пожилой дружинник Полынову. — Если что — сигнализируйте. Вот наша визитка.  
— Хорошо. А мне подскажите, как найти эту секту космических богов у вас в городе? Интересно было бы поговорить с ними.  
Усатый пожал плечами, обернулся.  
— Видите вон там водонапорную башню? — он указал рукой в ее направлении. — Старую такую? Там они засели. Взяли в аренду, все законно, только я вам туда ходить не советую, разговора с ним все равно не получится, они умеют только лозунги выкрикивать и гадости предсказывать. Ну, бывайте!  
Крис подошла к нему и посмотрела вслед уходящим.  
— Тут все быстро кончилось, — сказала она. — Приезжала полиция, сказала, что на полигоне снаряды уничтожают, поэтому и земля дрожит. Что за секту ты нашел?  
— Секта, поклоняющаяся космическому богу, — ответил Полынов. — Какое интересное сочетание, правда?  
Крис побледнела.  
— Андрей, ты думаешь...  
— Не знаю, — ответил Полынов, — но собираюсь это узнать. Вернись в гостиницу, я постараюсь скоро придти.  
— Еще чего! — неожиданно решительно сказала Крис. — Я пойду с тобой.  
Полынов растерялся — такой он ее еще не видел.   
— Это может быть опасно.  
— Вот именно, — беззаботно ответила она, тряхнув кудрями. — Во всех фильмах у агентов есть напарник. Я буду твоим напарником, и не самым плохим.  
— А что ты умеешь? — улыбнулся он. — Знаешь кун-фу? Носишь в сумочке пистолет?  
Крис тоже улыбнулась и достала из сумки лайтинг. Настоящий боевой лайтинг, который Полынов видел в руках у напавших на «Антиной» бандитов, она держала его совершенно непринужденно.  
— Я его украла, когда началась неразбериха на заводе на астероиде — сказала она. — Это тот самый, который ты мне дал. А потом со всей этой кутерьмой нас толком и не досматривали на таможне. А вот ты, держу пари, не прихватил ничего полезного у пиратов.  
— Не прихватил, — развел руками Полынов. — Ну, будем считать, что ты меня убедила, напарник. Пойдем вместе.

 

Полынов купил карту города и нашел нужное ему место с башней на карте. Прикинул оптимальный маршрут, сложил ее и сунул в карман куртки.  
— Минут сорок идти придется, — сказал он. — Ты как?  
— Я люблю пешие походы, — сказала Крис. — Я была скаутом, мы носили шевроны с лилией и ходили в горы и в лес. Я могу ходить долго, если обувь удобная.  
Полынов посмотрел на ее туфли, но ничего говорить не стал. Других все равно нет.  
— Тогда пошли, — скомандовал он.  
Город жил своей жизнью, рабочий день шел к концу, и все больше людей появлялось на улицах, они спешили в магазины и в гости. Недавние события казались дурным сном, который нужно было быстрее забыть, и только кое-где мелькавшие окна без стекол напоминали о том, что странное землетрясение было на самом деле.  
Крис купила по дороге мороженое и с удовольствием его ела. Полынов еще раз позавидовал гибкой психике молодых, сам он постоянно возвращался мыслями к своему разговору с Гюисмансом, когда тот раскрыл перед ним карты: «Вера — вот цемент нашей программы. Чем больше изучаешь человека, тем лучше видишь, что вера для него все равно, что дыхание. Не так уж важно во что: отрицание веры тоже становится верой. Религия была отличной штукой, но она устарела. Любой дурак сейчас может сказать: “бога нет” — вот чем она плоха. А у нас бог будет, реальный, зримый, творящий хлеб, спокойствие, безопасность, перспективу! Наш бог будет лишён всех недостатков. Ибо это — космический бог!»  
И вот секта космического бога совершенно случайно существует в незаметном провинциальном городке. Случайность ли это или сеть таких сект покрывает уже весь земной шар, и Гюисманс не врал, когда говорил, что множество людей на Земле ждут пришествия космического бога уже давно и страстно?  
— Андрей, — Крис дернула его за рукав. — Смотри.  
По улице шли солдаты. Шли спокойно, по одному-двое, кто-то болтал, кто-то курил, но их было много и Полынов насторожился. Он подошел к одному из них и попросил закурить. Солдатик охотно угостил его сигаретой и подмигнул Крис.  
— Приходи сегодня в клуб, бэби, — весело сказал он. — Потанцуем?  
— Надоело жечь боеприпасы, решил зажигать на танцполе? — так же весело отозвалась Крис. — Вы сегодня всех напугали этими взрывами.  
— Взрывами? — удивился солдат. — Какими взрывами?  
— Она шутит, — сказал Полынов. — Просто шутка.  
Он потащил Крис за собой по улице.  
— Ты слышал? — торжествующе спросила она. — Они ничего не знают про взрывы. Это было вранье. Почему власти всегда врут? И куда они все идут?  
— Очевидно, их отпустили на сегодня, иначе он не звал бы тебя в клуб, — сказал Полынов. — Все интереснее и интереснее. А вот и наша башня.

Башня выглядела мрачным сооружением, каким, собственно, она и должна была выглядеть. За ней был пустырь, а дальше начиналась горная гряда, штат изобиловал остатками лавовых гор. Только табличка на дверях с цитатой из Библии и звонок говорили о том, что башня обитаема. Полынов нажал кнопку звонка. Потом нажал ее снова. Он не слышал никакого звука, поэтому подергал дверь. Она была заперта. Полынов снова позвонил.   
Дверь вдруг отворилась, и навстречу ему выглянула женщина средних лет.  
— Вам кого? — спросила она.  
Полынов не растерялся.  
— Я разговаривал с одной из ваших…сотрудниц и она дала мне этот адрес, — сказал он. — Я, то есть мы с женой, очень интересуемся вашей верой. Хотели бы поговорить, задать вопросы.  
Крис благоразумно промолчала, выдержав пронзительный взгляд женщины.  
— Вообще-то, о визитах надо договариваться по телефону, — несколько неуверенно сказала служительница секты. — Я не знаю, может ли вас принять наставник.  
— Мы можем подождать, пока вы спросите у него, — добродушно сказал Полынов. — Мы как-то не подумали позвонить, обычно церкви открыты для всех, а мы были тут рядом, вот и решили.  
— Ладно, входите, — сказала женщина. — Садитесь вот тут и подождите, я поднимусь к нему.  
Она ушла по узкой винтовой лесенке вверх, и Полынов с быстротой молнии осмотрел помещение.  
— За этим шкафом дверь, — сказал он. — А сам шкаф на колесах. Интересно, как часто ею пользуются и куда она ведет.  
— Давай откроем ее и проверим, — предложила Крис.  
— Не выйдет, на ней замок. Если его сбивать, они услышат. Вот если бы у нас был ключ…  
Сверху лестницы послышались шаги, и человечек в голубой рубашке с белым галстуком появился у них в поле зрения.  
— Мира и космического благоденствия! — пафосно сказал человечек. — Я Апостол Никодим, руководитель нашей группы.  
— Меня зовут Эндрю, а это моя жена Кристина, — ответил Полынов, думая про себя, что чертовски приятно хотя бы в шутку называть Крис женой и не слышать ее протестов. — Мы интересуемся вашей религией, но знаем мало. Хотели бы узнать больше.  
Человечек просиял.  
— Наша церковь «Свет перехода» всегда рада новым членам, ибо много званых, да мало избранных. Вы, конечно, слышали о новом боге, космическом боге?  
— О да, — искренне сказал Полынов, не уточняя, где именно он слышал об этом. — И были под большим впечатлением от этой идеи, верно, милая?  
Крис напряженно кивнула.  
— Космический бог грядет к нам во славе, — сказал человечек и высморкался в большой клетчатый платок. — Он желает нам добра и света, мира и благоденствия, но не все люди встретятся с ним лицом к лицу. Узреть его сияние доступно только тем избранным, кто откажется от прогресса и цивилизации, и обратит свой взор к простым человеческим радостям, вернется к истокам человеческого существования без греховных изобретений науки и бесчеловечного оружия. Как Адам и Ева были счастливы в раю без греха познания, так и наши адепты должны вернуться к первородному состоянию.  
«Чего хотят простые люди?», — вспомнил Полынов слова Гюисманса. «Спокойствия. Хлеба. Безопасности. Веры во что-нибудь. Перспективы. Вот наша позитивная программа».  
Он почувствовал, как по спине у него прополз липкий холодок. Скольких же людей они уже успели обработать здесь, на Земле?  
— Да, вы правы, — сказал вслух Полынов. — Кругом автоматы, роботы, люди стали каким-то придатком машин, а счастливых людей не прибавляется, тогда как губящих душу развлечений становится все больше и больше. Человечество оторвалось от корней, забыло заветы предков и множит свои страдания изобретениями науки.   
— Мы предлагаем объединиться против изобретений цивилизации и вернуться к истокам, — сказал Никодим. — Вы с женой можете вступить в нашу коммуну, отказавшись от всего, что принадлежит вам в миру, деньги от вашего имущества будут потрачены на то, чтобы донести свет нашей истины другим, а вас наша община обеспечит кровом, питанием и нетрудной работой.   
Полынов переглянулся с Крис.  
— Мы согласны, — сказал он. — Мне даже не хочется возвращаться домой после ваших слов. Как ты, милая?  
Крис опять молча кивнула.  
— Мы можем остаться прямо сегодня? — спросил Полынов.  
— Конечно, — радостно сказал Никодим. — Кассандра, которую вы видели здесь — юрист, она составит необходимую доверенность, и вы больше не вернетесь туда, где ваши души разъедала ржавчина прогресса. Документы у вас с собой?  
— Да, — сказал Полынов. — А можно взглянуть на место, где мы будем жить? Моя жена в положении и ей нужны небольшие удобства.  
Полынов не смотрел на Крис, но спиной чувствовал, как жжет его спину ее взгляд.  
— Пойдемте со мной, — сказала Кассандра, неслышно появившаяся на лестнице. — Вы не будете разочарованы. Мы не предлагаем второй сорт.  
Она спустилась, откатила шкаф в сторону, открыла замок и толкнула дверь.

Ход вел куда-то вниз и сворачивал круто влево. Когда глаза Полынова привыкли к полумраку, он увидел внизу, под ними, большое помещение, где на узких лежаках сидели и лежали около пятидесяти человек. Было душно и смрадно, но люди взмахивали руками, кто-то пел, кто-то пытался танцевать. Сверху было не разглядеть их лиц, но запах в подземелье Полынов узнал.   
Миксонал.   
Галлюциноген, применявшийся на астероиде у Гюисманса.   
И в этот момент ему на голову обрушилось что-то тяжелое.

— Андрей, — услышал он сквозь туман голос Крис. — Андрей, ты меня слышишь?   
Полынов разлепил глаза, вытер рукой липкое с лица, и даже не удивился, когда понял, что это кровь. Он перевел глаза на девушку и увидел, что она с лайтингом в руке стоит над телом Кассандры.  
— Ты ее убила? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — ответила Крис. — Я ее рукояткой ударила по голове. Как она тебя, так что все честно.  
Полынову стало смешно. Вот так честность! Простая американская девочка, выросшая на вестернах, оказалась куда полезнее него, знатока психологии. Впрочем, не придумай он ей беременность, едва ли Кассандра повернулась бы к ней спиной, воображая, что женщина в положении ей не опасна.  
Странный звук, который они слышали в городе, сопровождаемый дрожью земли под ногами, вдруг возник в подземелье, отчетливо-громкий. Здесь он не казался потусторонним, но от этого не стал менее неприятным. Кристина взяла его за руку, помогая подняться.  
— Надо идти, — сказал Полынов. — Нужно посмотреть, что тут происходит. Сдается мне, что источник этих странных звуков и землетрясений где-то рядом.

Чем дальше они уходили по подземному туннелю, тем отчетливее ощущалась дрожь земли. Крис невольно втягивала голову в плечи при каждом накате рокочущего звука.  
— Больше всего похоже на механический цикл, — сказал ей Полынов. — Промежутки между тишиной и звуком равные.  
— Что за машины могут производить такое? — Крис обернулась к нему. — И зачем?  
— Выясним, — пообещал ей Полынов.  
Проход круто свернул и пошел под уклон. Андрей забрал у Крис лайтинг и держал его наготове, второй раз рисковать своей головой он не собирался.  
Они повернули еще раз и вышли на небольшой мост, соединявший два прохода в скальной породе.  
— Мамочки! — ахнула Крис.  
Прямо под ними работали огромные механизмы, больше похожие на воинственных роботов из кино, чем на горные машины. Вот один из них поднял огромный резак и проехался им по стене котлована, издавая тот самый отвратительный звук, который они оба слышали раньше. Посыпалась порода.  
— Что они делают? — спросила Крис. — Разве можно разрабатывать стены, находясь внутри? Это все осыплется и похоронит их здесь.  
Полынов осмотрел котлован — он насчитал еще четыре такие машины, невиданные им ранее, ни по размеру, ни по форме они не напоминали создания человеческих рук. В центре пещеры возвышался какой-то огромный металлический куб. Машины подрезали скальную породу, углубляясь в нее, и Полынов подумал, что предсказание Крис сбудется очень быстро, своды пещеры рухнут.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти с моста и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Никодимом.  
— Любопытство не порок, да, мистер Полынов? — усмехнулся тот. — Как все-таки тесен мир! Ведь по нашим подсчетам вы должны уже пить в Москве чай.   
— Вы меня знаете? Какая приятная неожиданность! Я решил подождать с чаем, — ответил Полынов, прикрывая собой Крис, — пока не увижу, чем занимаются апостолы нашего космического бога, которые ведут человечество к счастью и процветанию. Кажется, так вы себя аттестуете? Вы принадлежите к секте Гюисманса?  
Апостол скривился.  
— Гюисманс был идиотом, — сказал он с сожалением, — ему не хватило сил справиться со своей ролью. Вообразил себя повелителем мира, тогда как сам был больным и жалким человечком с испорченными нервами и плохими зубами, наболтал лишнего и чуть не испортил все дело. Нет, мистер Полынов, космический бог абсолютно не похож на вашего знакомого с астероида. Он вообще ни на что не будет похож.  
— Знаю, знаю, — сказал Полынов. — Вы покажете людям туманчик, который вашим голосом предложит землянам разоружиться и внимать вашим идеям, пока вы не загоните их в пещеры, как этих несчастных, которых мы видели.  
— Если бы вы были более внимательны, вы бы заметили, что эти несчастные, как вы их называете, абсолютно счастливы. У них есть еда, крыша над головой, о них заботятся, они живут в ярком и интересном мире. Разве не об этом мечтают люди, понукая науку изобретать все новые и новые способы ухода от реальности? Виртуальные миры, наркотики, игры, симуляторы. Никому не нужна скучная обыденная жизнь. Мы даем им то, что они хотят, а взамен просим совсем немного.  
— О да, всего лишь весь мир и пару коньков в придачу, — сказал Полынов. — Поразительная скромность! Что вы прячете здесь, в пещере? Секретное оружие космических богов, сиречь дисан?  
— Он самый, — кивнул Никодим. — Гюисманс считал, что направить к земле ракеты с дисаном, который аннигилирует озоновый слой на планете и позволит нам диктовать странам свои условия, можно незаметно, и этим доказал, как он глуп. Отследить исходную точку ракет и нанести туда удар не так уж трудно, как и сбить их на подлете, на Земле оружия для этого хватает. Нет, мистер Полынов, захватить Землю можно только изнутри, тихо и тайно. Здесь находится только один контейнер с дисаном, но этого хватит, чтобы выжечь озоновую дыру над этим штатом размером с сам штат. А вы знаете, сколько у нас таких контейнеров по всему миру? Думаю, догадываетесь.  
— Как странно, что вы мне все это так спокойно рассказываете, — сказал Полынов. — Не боитесь, что я расскажу об этом прессе, подниму панику?  
Никодим открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и в этот момент воздух в пещере взорвало грохотом, от которого грозили лопнуть перепонки в ушах. Рухнул один из сводов, подрезанный машинами, в пещере поднялась пыль, и это повлекло за собой цепную реакцию. Никодим бросился в укрытие, Полынов схватил Крис за руку, последовал за ним. За их спиной продолжало грохотать и пещеру завалило основательно.   
— Ваши машины, — сказал Полынов тяжело дышащему Никодиму, когда они оказались в безопасном месте, — вам не удастся их извлечь.  
— Это не нужно, — ответил тот. — Контейнер снабжен необходимыми механизмами, а свою работу они сделали. Держать их на поверхности — только привлекать внимание.  
— Но вы уже привлекли внимание тем, что устроили землетрясение, множество людей слышали звуки ваших машин…  
— И что? Люди уже забыли об этом. У них полно других забот. Вы спрашивали, не боюсь ли я того, что информация просочится в прессу, и, наверное, думаете, что я хочу вас убить, чтобы не допустить огласки? Ну, признайтесь, что думаете.  
— Если это не так, зачем ваша помощница напала на нас?  
— А, — махнул рукой Никодим, — Не справилась с нервным напряжением, испугалась, но вы не волнуйтесь, я ее уволю, космическому богу не нужны тряпки.   
Полынов крепче сжал рукоять лайтинга.   
Никодим усмехнулся.  
— Я, мистер Полынов, ничего не боюсь, да и убивать вас не собираюсь. Напротив, я с большим интересом посмотрю, как вы попытаетесь убедительно доказать, что планета захвачена, что внутри нее скрыт инопланетный опасный груз и что космический бог существует. Даже поставлю сотню на то, что вам удастся напечатать это в каком-нибудь «Третьем Глазе» или «Очевидное не очевидно», но на этом и кончится ваш крестовый поход, потому что вам никто не поверит. Что такое «космический бог»? Выдумка психически неуравновешенных людей, которым скучно жить без пришельцев и тарелочек, и не более. Мой вам совет, мистер Полынов — не портите себе репутацию.  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Полынов. — Крис, идем.  
— Счастливого пути, — ответил Никодим. — И вам, мисс. 

В гостинице Крис обработала его рану и вслед за тем крепко обняла его.  
— Испугалась? — спросил он. — Ничего, все теперь позади, мы знаем их тайну, и мы будем бороться. Я не сдамся. Что-нибудь сообразим.  
Он старался придать голосу уверенность, хотя в глубине души признавал, что проклятый апостол фальшивого бога был чертовски прав и донести информацию до правительства будет очень сложно, если вообще возможно.  
— Знаешь, о чем я думала все это время, пока мы были там? — спросила она.  
— О чем? О том, что не перевелись Иуды, готовые за тридцать серебренников продать свою планету вместе со всеми людьми?  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Об этом думал ты. А я думала, что мне очень нравится быть твоей женой, а не напарником, и я готова лезть в любые подземные лабиринты, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Я дурочка, да, Андрей?  
Вместо ответа Полынов поцеловал ее так, как давно хотел, но не решался.


End file.
